Sakura Miharutaki
Sakura Miharutaki is a supporting character in ''Kakegurui Twin''. ''She is a third-year student who had the title of Student Council's President of the Beautification Committee right before Midari Ikishima. Sakura is engaged to Aoi Mibuomi, a union arranged by their families. Appearance Sakura has very long dark brown hair that is worn in a ponytail with bangs that are parted in the middle, light-colored or dark-colored eyes and an expression that is almost always stern as she rarely smiles. She wears the standard Hyakkaou female uniform with white socks. Personality 's mistakes]] Sakura is seen to be a distinguished and honest person as she treats her position to keep order very seriously. Sakura overall comes across as very stern and serious. According to Midari Ikishima, Sakura is too honest, and unless she learns how to bend "she'll snap in two". She is actually very kind underneath her strict shell. She is also very intelligent and confident in her gambling skills. Although her engagement to Aoi Mibuomi was arranged by their families, Sakura is shown to be genuinely in love with him and she is even jealous of him when he proposed Mary Saotome to join his organization. When Aoi rejected Sakura, she showed her affection and started crying. After Aoi broke her heart, Sakura is quite vengeful and shows that she is able able to act very cunningly, when necessary. Kakegurui Twin laughing at Sakura's outburst]] Sakura appears for the first time at the party Aoi Mibuomi has thrown to celebrate Mary Saotome for joining ''Full-Bloom. She is cold towards Mary and questions Aoi's decision to include her in their plan to overthrow Kirari Momobami, but he laughs it off and tells her not to worry about it. She also feels jealousy, but she does not want to admit it openly. .]] Sakura is then sent to scold Midari Ikishima due to the latter not paying any fees for her gambling dens to the Student Council. While she and her friends refuse to pay at first, eventually Midari decides to challenge her to a simple dice game. Sakura easily wins, receiving the five million yen she had to collect, and exposes Midari for allegedly using a rigged dice (something that actually never happened). Interested in her, Midari asks her to gamble more, offering her 30 million yen. She provokes her, saying she has nothing to lose and should just indulge her. However, Sakura immediately refuses, which leaves her in complete disappointment. After speaking to Mikura Sado, Sakura decides to challenge Mary to a game through a letter. If Mary wins, she will be accepted as a Full-Bloom member. Sachiko Juraku joins in, preparing a treasure hunt for them. Mikura urges her to win as the two girls are both threatened by Mary Saotome's presence. Sakura goes on the treasure hunt and finds the chest before Mary. She is certain to have won, but finds that there were actually two treasures and she has to use Mary's key to open her own. Sakura was then defeated because she underestimated Mary and her friends. When faced with this truth, she apologizes sincerely for her behavior, showing her maturity. However, Aoi berates her cruelly for losing, which causes her to burst into tears as he says he is firing her from her position and she asks him if he wants to break their engagement. He laughs and says he would never do that, but only because his family would get many benefits from such a marriage, which makes Sakura realize that he never loved her back and she makes a pained smile. Later, she is seen speaking to Sachiko in her office. Sakura wants to take revenge on Aoi and wants to stop his plans of overthrowing Kirari. She leaves the Beautification Council and entrusts everything to Naoe Habakiri. Sakura contacted Mary and now works together with her against Full-Bloom. She then takes part in a gamble with Mary, Nagi Kamishimo and Soutarou Ibuki. She hopes to win and beat two other Full-Bloom members to damage Aoi's plans. She gambles against Soutarou and wins, but at the same time also gives him advice on how to stand up for himself. Despite having cut ties with Full-Bloom, she still wants housepet to be freed. Etymology * The name Sakura means "blossom" (咲) (saku) and "good, virtuous, respectable" (良) (ra). * Sakura's surname Miharutaki 'means "three" (三) ('mi), "spring" (春) (haru), and "waterfall" (滝) (taki). Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Student Council Category:Kakegurui Twin characters Category:Beautification Council Category:Female Manga only Characters